


Real Boys [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: Blade Runner (1982), due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Dystopia, M/M, Podfic, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to the city on the trail of the killers of his father, and for reasons that will be elucidated below, he didn't remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Boys [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34059) by Salieri. 



Length: 2hr:52min:52sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/real-boys).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
